


Я - Никто. А ты - ты кто?

by SisforSibyl



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: У "хорошо" столько значений, Вита, заучи каждое, прежде чем возьмешься писать новый роман.
Relationships: Vita Sackville-West/Virginia Woolf
Kudos: 5





	Я - Никто. А ты - ты кто?

— Смотреть жизни в лицо, всегда смотреть жизни в лицо и понять ее такой, какая она есть, - Вита часто повторяла это утверждение, как своеобразную мантру, всякий раз прикладывая свои прохладные (отчего всегда такие холодные, мерзлые, как у Снежной Королевы? Должно быть, именно про таких, как Вита и говорят — английская роза) почти что студеные пальцы к вискам Вирджинии, точно телепатически пыталась передать эту мысль.

Вирджиния всегда только отмахивалась и притворялась, что крайне занята всеми этими обыденными, бытовыми мелочами.  
Ах, как они легко давались Вите! Вирджиния с ее сухими, неловкими руками, способными только денно и нощно печатать на машинке или вертеть между пальцами только подожженную сигарету — Леонард говорил, что она слишком много курит, а Вита, прекрасная, переливающаяся жемчугами и черным бархатом Вита, говорила, что Вирджиния может позволить себе курить столько, сколько она хочет, говорила, что Вирджиния может делать всё, как хочет она сама - так что Вирджиния всякий раз отворачивалась и делала вид, что старательно оправляет сбившийся на бок воротничок или закалывает собранные на затылке сухие (живет у реки, а сама - такая сухая, как изнутри, так и снаружи) волосы или осматривает вздыбившиеся на ветру камышовые побеги.

В один из таких дней Вита особенно часто повторяла эти странные неясные слова — она сказала их — и тут же придавила лягушку, так неудачно усевшуюся на плоский голыш. Лягушка выглядела сильно сплющенной ("будто сквозь бутылочное стекло смотреть", пояснила Вирджиния; как бы сильно ей не нравилась Вита, писателем она была весьма посредственным, а значит не могла выявить простых и ясных связей между одним образом и другим, и всякую ассоциацию ей нужно подавать, словно самое откровение, словами расставлять маячки, которые будут значить, "не бойся, моя дорогая, мои слова хороши, правильны — вслушайся в них"), правая лапка подрагивала — то ли от ветра, то ли от последних, коротких, ничего не значащих мозговых импульсов.  
— Смотри, Вирджиния, что я сделала! — Вита приподняла подол своего синего платья — из самого Лондона — и попятилась к берегу, посмеиваясь, растянув свой большой рот в рассеянной улыбке и беспрестанно кивая на мертвую лягушку, мол, "смотри же, смотри, как здорово иметь свежий образчик смерти в миниатюре - какой оксюморон!".  
Тогда Вирджиния берёт Виту за руку — выточенные изо льда пальцы, разве перчатки не должны были согреть их? — и садится на корточки, набирая в обувь ледяной ноябрьской воды и завороженно смотрит на крохотный трупик — сколько вообще живут лягушки? — и...  
— Дорогуша, я прошу тебя, только не бери это в руки.

"Дорогуша", любила же Вита эту моду на всяких "милых" и "дорогуш", как будто забывала, что находится не в Ковент-Гарден со своими поверхностными подругами, а в Льюисе с самой Вирджинией, здесь только река, гряды частных домиков, ветер и дохлые лягушки под ногами — но главное — Вирджиния, ее Вирджиния. А если та будет продолжать называть ее "дорогушей", то Вирджиния начнет обращаться к ней исключительно как к "миссис Николсон*", а Вита этого, по правде, терпеть не могла.  
Но все это Вирджиния так и не произнесла вслух, только сгорбилась — плечи заострились, как два закрылка, и этого бы никто не заметил, ни одна живая душа, кроме Виты, которая казалось, знала каждый изгиб на теле Вирджинии, которая всегда смотрела сквозь ее поношенные макинтоши и льняные платья, да что там, сквозь тело Вирджинии, ввинчивая взгляд своих оливковых глаз — как самый настоящий штопор! — внутрь, в самую её сердцевину, спрятавшуюся на самом краю британских островов.  
— Помоги мне, — Вирджиния слепо ощупала руку Виты от запястья до локтя, как любят делать только маленькие дети и немощные старики, и крепко сцепив с Витой пальцы (как же Вирджиния сразу не додумалась, она же может обогреть эти руки сама!) поднялась на ноги.  
— Ох, не трогай меня после этой гадости, — эти слова были бы почти жеманными, если бы не цепкий блеск в ее глазах, — у меня пойдут бородавки, да стой же ты прямо!  
Вита выше, моложе и умеет складно говорить. Еще у Виты темные, едва ли не иссиня-черные густые брови, светящиеся на фарфоровом лице побегами жимолости, томный взгляд, припорошенный длинными ресницами и большой рот, помаду на котором при Вирджинии она не стесняется съедать.  
— Я напишу про тебя роман — на этих словах Вирджиния вздернула подбородок, став еще суше и прозрачнее, чем обычно — совсем, как фигурка из рисовой бумаги.  
— Я — Никто. А ты — ты кто? Может быть — тоже — Никто? Тогда нас двое. Молчок!** — Продекламировала Вита и с каждым словом смех все более явно увядал на ее губах, — наклонись ко мне уже, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
"Какую-нибудь глупость сейчас скажет, фривольную глупость", кричало сердце Вирджинии, но она все же склонила голову — что же такое, какая она все-таки шершавая и сухая, не то что Вита, мягкая и благоухающая, текучая, как сама вода.  
— Лягушкой имя свое выкликать — к восторгу местных болот**, — невпопад закончила стихотворение Вирджиния и застыла с этими своими тонкими, худосочными локтями, свисающими, как у деревянной куклы — хотя Леонард любил эти самые локти, но то Леонард, а это — Вита!..  
— Посмотри же жизни в лицо, посмотри на нее.

Холодные пальцы на ее подбородке — бежать, бежать, или зажмуриться, или обратиться в эту дохлую лягушку и упасть замертво с высунутым розовым языком!

— Наконец-то пойми ее.  
Вирджиния зажмурилась от гнетущего предвкушения набившего оскомину "дорогуша", вот сейчас Вита бросится этим словом, а Вирджиния уйдет, возьмет и уйдет, прямая и сухая, как припасенная к кострищу деревяшка. Но Вита только провела ладонью по пробору ее волос и невесомо — как фантазия, как июльский дождь, как индийские шелка, как? — обвела кончиком языка веко Вирджинии, пощекотала ресницы, так что Вирджинии нестерпимо захотелось заплакать, или прикрыть, или вырвать свои глаза, только бы не глядеть на Виту, на ее припудренный нос и язык, блестящий от влаги.  
— Полюби жизнь, Вирджиния. Сделай это для меня, — попросила, приказала Вита и обвела языком темное пятно под глазом Вирджинии ("последствие хронической бессонницы", как любила объяснять Виджиния; "нет, нежелание полюбить себя" всегда парировала Вита).  
— Хорошо?  
"У "хорошо" столько значений, Вита, заучи каждое, прежде чем возьмешься писать новый роман." — вертелось в голове у Вирджинии, но она только вздрогнула — возможно, от резкого осеннего ветра, а, возможно, и от неожиданности — ее всю передернуло, так что воротничок совсем сбился на левую сторону, а улыбка выбилась из крепко сомкнутых уголков рта и она, Вирджиния Вулф, нашла в себе силы ответить:  
— Да, хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * Николсон - фамилия мужа Виты, Гарольда.  
> ** Строчки из стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон "Я — Никто! А ты — кто?


End file.
